1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image input apparatus capable of picking up an image of an object such as a drawing and displaying the object image on an external display device.
2. Related Background Art
An image input apparatus is known which picks up an image of an object such as a drawing and displays the object image on an external monitor or an external screen by using a projector or the like. Such an image input apparatus is not always required to use a transparent original as in the case of an optical overhead projector (OHP), but it can use an opaque original, a document, or the like and is suitable for presentation or the like.
However, some conventional image input apparatuses have only a function of displaying a picked-up image, and do not effectively use an image once picked up.